Gwenevere Clarity Wolf
Hufflepuff Alumni (This Character Belongs to Fandomgirlforever) |- | |} About Gwenevere Clarity wolf was born on the 8th of may to Leonard and Katherine Wolf. Leonard and Katherine met after Leonard graduated from the Air force academy and was transferred to RAF base in Croughton where he met her mother who was working as a ministry employee, they quickly fell in love but Leonard received news he was to return home. Katherine decided they would not split up so she packed her bags and moved home with her now fiance Leonard had proposed after Katherine had told him she would move with him. They were married for 2 years before they had Gwen's older brother Winston 2 years later Gwen was born. They were a happy family and she grew up in a loving stable environment. Until their father was called away to Iraq hitting the family hard. But still they carried on. But months later the news that would shatter the family arrived. Leonard had been killed in action. Katherine went into a state of shock that she never came out of. And Winston went into himself. The family returned to England in a last effort to be near to Katherine's family. In a hope that it might help. It didn't. The care of the family fell to Gwen. She was forced to grow up too quickly, but it didn't bother her. Not at the time anyway. Winston finally came out of his shell much to her relief. But it didn't matter. He received his letter to Hogwarts and just like that he was gone again. Even in the holidays he'd stay elsewhere just so he didn't have to be home. Her first signs of magic happened just shortly before her 11th birthday. The cooker had broken down and in a burst of anger the flame on the stove started up on its own. When her letter came she was relieved. And she felt guilty about it. It meant her mother would be alone. But it also meant she'd be away from there. Her first year was uneventful. As was her second. In her third year she recieved the news that her mother committed suicide. She changed ever so slightly after that. She pushed people away, the only person she really wanted for comfort was Winston. And he was dealing with his own grief. So she closed into herself. With the rare exception of Demitrius being the one she talked to. Now orphans Winston and Gwen moved in with their mothers sister. A women they didn't even know existed. She was rather rude to her cousin to begin with but apologized once she'd settled in. But something had changed in Gwen. And it just got worse. She was overemotional and every little thing could set her off. When Winston informed her he was selling their home she cried. When Demitrius didn't return for their fourth year it hurt. And then Winston began to drift away. Spending more time with his new girlfriend and Henry. And that hurt too. It seemed like everyone was leaving her. The only good part of her fourth year was she rekindled her love for dancing. Something she came to rely upon. Then during the summer before her 5th year Winston and Henry fell sick. With an illness that could kill them. And she just snapped. It didn't show at first. It wasn't until they returned to school and Winston began drifting away again did she let it show. Because it hurt her too much to care about people when they just left. So she didn't. Winston and her fought about it. Him accusing her of not trying to open up and her accusing him of being a bad brother. And she found, she didn't care that she'd hurt him. It took them a while before they made up but eventually they did. Then one day, out of the blue she recieved an owl from Demitrius and despite the fact she wanted to be angry at him, she agreed to meet up. The meeting went well and the two became friends again although both seemed to still be keeping secrets from the other. They both returned to hogwarts for their 6th year and attended the yule ball together. As friends. After graduation, Gwen became quite lost. She had no idea what to do with herself, and for a year or so she drifted, when her brother disappeared she helped out with Melody and the children as often as she could. Until she came across a muggle dance school that was willing to take her, she joined the school, taking a job in a local book shop and has been working there ever since. Personality Gwen is an independent person and she knows it. Over the years it's just got more prominent. But whilst she use to be willing to do anything for her family that's changed. Whilst she'd still be willing to do anything for someone she cared for. It took a lot for her to care for someone. After people leaving her for so long she couldn't take it and pushed people away. Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:EasyChars Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Name begins with "G" Category:Half-Blood Category:Brown Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Unlisted Wand Category:Right Handed Category:ESFP Category:May Birthday Category:Stevens Family Category:Fandomgirlforever Category:Orphan